1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography and particularly to film cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One general type of known film cartridge holds single-perforated 35 mm film in 12- or 20-exposure lengths for 26.times.26 mm pictures. The cartridge comprises a pair of film supply and film take-up housings having respective film passage openings, and an intermediate bridge portion along which the film may be advanced from the supply chamber to the take-up chamber.
Some magazines of this general type have the film supply housing and the film take-up housing hinged together at a single joint coupling for relative movement about a corresponding pivot axis. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,440,173, 1,871,233, and 1,944,023.